JessicaFin23's OC Collection
This is a list of OCs that belong to Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23). List of OCs *Athena Tenebris *Crystalline Star *Twilight Thunderfoam *Bibiana Vrodius *Gilda Ibis *Jezabel Nightshade *Lady Mercy *Penelope Turner *Aurora the Brave *Vivianne Wishwater *Cambrie *Anne Droid *Estelle Kelvin *Annabelle Oakes *Thelma Currington *Kris Emerson *Mira the Quiet Maiden *Amber Buttons *Tedalza the Demon Queen *Saffi Barnes *Sam MacLeod *Jewel Cooper *Emma Wolfe *Caitlyn Valentine *Elizabeth Jackson *Diamond Strauss *Hana Nishimura *Scarlett Hunter *Scarlett Brightfield *Violet McDaniels *Benethea Meier *Maya Witherspoon *Deanna O'Connor *Angelina Jones *Borea-Liz *Sabrina King *Tiffany Stoak *Maya Kerrigan *Betsy Thompson *Jenny Maxwell *Emelie Claycomb *Michelle Roberts *Kimberly Hill *Ariella Matthews *Donna Morrison *Emily Richards *Joanna King *Sarah Rhodes *Angie Leighton *Samantha Fisher *Catherine Goldman *Darcy Gallagher *Lisa Mass *Natasha Deslippe *Grace Davison *Melissa Collins *Arlin Graham *April Snellings *Saila Patil *Raven Darkshield *Renee Graves *Jordan Carson *Maria Crow *Betty Graveson *Amunta *Ulya *Chloe Sullivan *Lin Feng *Lilly Grundy *Alyssa Martins *Magnolia Starglade *Layla Whirlwix *Rose Lambert *Gavriela Qadir *Elizabeth Hopkins *Aubrey Washington *Danilee Heaslip *Kaya Parker *Holly Montgomery *Angelina Anderson *Charlie Harper *Ethan Armstrong *Janelle Morgan *Bethany Castle Gallery Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 11.56.36 PM.png|Annabelle Oakes (a Gravity Falls-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 12.51.28 PM.png|Estelle (a Star vs. the Forces of Evil-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 6.36.57 PM.png|Kaya Parker Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 7.00.10 PM.png|Bethany Castle (a time traveller OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 5.11.14 PM.png|Maria Crow (a witch apprentice OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-31 at 2.34.06 PM.png|Amunta (an ancient Egyptian OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-05_at_3.20.22_PM.png|Ulya (a prehistoric OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-31_at_6.10.51_PM.png|Rose Lambert (a medieval OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 6.24.42 PM.png|Lin Feng Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.05.55 PM.png|Angelina Anderson (a Monster High-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-25 at 7.41.10 PM.png|Janelle Morgan (an Adventure Time-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-06-11_at_2.39.38_PM.png|Ethan Armstrong (another Adventure Time-inspired OC) Lollipop_Girl_Layla_Candys-World.jpg|Layla Whirlwix (a candy-themed OC) Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 5.59.01 PM.png|Charlie Harper ThelmaCurringtonthePirate.png|Thelma Currington (a pirate OC) KrisEmersonTomboy.png|Kris Emerson Amber-Buttons-the-Doll.jpg|Amber Buttons (a doll OC) Mira-the-Quiet-Maiden-Ghost-Girl.jpg|Mira the Quiet Maiden (a ghost OC) Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 8.04.34 PM.png|Betty Graveson (a zombie OC) Tedalza-the-demon-queen.jpg|Tedalza the Demon Queen (a demon OC) TheGirlWithRainbowHair.jpg|Saffi Barnes Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 9.39.01 PM.png|Holly Montgomery Screen_Shot_2018-06-06_at_1.23.17_PM.png|Danilee Heaslip (a Powerpuff Girls\Powerpuff Girls Z-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_7.07.03_PM.png|Gavriela Qadir (a desert princess OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.40.23 PM.png|Anne Droid (a cyborg OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.50.28 PM.png|Cambrie (an angel OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.56.50 PM.png|Vivianne Wishwater (a mermaid OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-29_at_3.16.26_PM.png|Elizabeth Hopkins (a colonial OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 2.03.17 PM.png|Aurora the Brave (a Amazonian warrior OC) RavenDarkshieldDarkWarrior.jpg|Raven Darkshield (a dark warrior OC) Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.02.38 PM.png|Penelope Turner (a steampunk OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-29_at_3.10.15_PM.png|Aubrey Washington (a military OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-12_at_7.02.22_PM.png|Renee "Hurricane" Graves (a boxer OC) SuperheroLadyMercy.jpg|Lady Mercy (a superhero OC) JezabelNightshade.jpg|Jezabel Nightshade Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 6.35.36 PM.png|Maggie Riley Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 3.36.10 PM.png|Melissa Collins (a female biker OC) Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 3.24.48 PM.png|Grace Davison Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 7.20.31 PM.png|Natasha Deslippe Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.49.19_PM.png|Arlin Graham Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.44.54_PM.png|April Snellings Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.39.26_PM.png|Saila Patil (an Indian princess OC) Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 6.55.26 PM.png|Lisa Mass (a nurse OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-12_at_2.37.08_PM.png|Ariella Matthews Screen_Shot_2018-06-07_at_7.49.55_PM.png|Donna Morrison Screen_Shot_2018-06-07_at_7.58.13_PM.png|Emily Richards Screen_Shot_2018-06-20_at_1.50.08_PM.png|Joanna King Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.28.46 PM.png|Sarah Rhodes Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.54.44 PM.png|Darcy Gallagher Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.52.20 PM.png|Catherine Goldman Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.30.18 PM.png|Angie Leighton Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.38.45 PM.png|Samantha Fisher Screen Shot 2018-03-11 at 3.12.59 PM.png|Alyssa Martins GildaIbis-AnthroGirl.jpg|Gilda Ibis (an anthro OC) BibianaFG.jpg|Bibiana (a giantess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-11_at_3.22.43_PM.png|Magnolia Starglade (a fairy OC) TwilightThunderfoam-Bad-Fairy.jpg|Twilight Thunderfoam (a dark fairy OC) CrystallineStar-Little-Magical-Hero.jpg|Crystalline Star (a magical hero OC) ElementalSorceressAthenaTenebris.jpg|Athena Tenebris (an elemental sorceress OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-08_at_6.50.55_PM.png|Chloe Sullivan (an explorer OC) Category:JessicaFin23's OCs Category:Original Characters